


medicine

by skyhillian



Series: Characters in Prose [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Spencer Reid's dilaudid addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	medicine

a needle glistens in the  
florescent lights

  
liquid retreats into the barrel  
as the syringe is pulled back

  
a black belt is fastened  
tight around an arm

  
veins rise like the  
moon;  
standing tall like  
mountains

  
a pierce through the skin,  
a flush of pink through the clear

  
the press of the plunger;  
everything is gone now  
my dear


End file.
